The 100 (Series)
The 100 Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from the existing novel series and TV show of The 100 Universe. It follows the story of the remnants of Humanity who have been living on a space station which serves as their orbital home after a nuclear cataclysm destroyed Earth three centuries ago but are now finding themselves forced to go back to the, what is believed to be, uninhabitable Earth as The Ark is dying. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One - The 100 With the life support failing, one hundred juveniles are sent down to Earth in order to find out if it is survivable but problems quickly form when some are wounded in the "landing", others don't want to follow the rules and a group has to cross the forest to get supplies after the drop ship came down in the wrong spot. Meanwhile, on The Ark, laws are being broken which causes action be taken as Chancellor Jaha's life hangs in the balance. Episode Two - Earth Skills On Earth, the camp is a mess as Wells tries to organize but Graham shuts him down while Clarke and Bellamy lead a mission to rescue Jasper, Monty tries to work on communications and Octavia causes some trouble for her caretaker. Meanwhile, on the Ark, Luke tries to help Glass and her mother aims to get her free while Abby tries to find a way to get to Earth due to disbelief about the success of the drop ship spreading among people. Episode Three - Slay Your Demons On Earth, the supplies situation begins getting desperate which leads to three different groups leaving to look for a solution to these problems which results in an encounter with a acidic fog while Graham starts trouble in camp when he attempts to murder Jasper. Meanwhile, on the Ark, Glass adjusts to her new lifestyle after she was pardoned as she, Clarke and Wells all experience flashbacks of their lives which they led to present day. Episode Four - No Rules On Earth, trouble arises in camp after it is discovered the medicine has been stolen which only gets worse as John Mbedge's murder is discovered and the blame is turned on the wrong person. Meanwhile, on the Ark, Abby and Raven's plan is put in danger and they are forced to desperate measures when Marcus gets onto the trail of learning what they are up to and the health situation of the Ark worsens as the bad state settles in. Episode Five - Twilight's Last Gleaming On Earth, Raven manages to successfully land but her arrival isn't quite good news for everyone as they must work together to find a way to contact the Ark before it is too late while Octavia becomes trapped in a building, receiving an unlikely Savior. Meanwhile, on the Ark, with all Delinquents appearing to be deceased, Abby and Kane come into conflict as both the Council and the common people of the Ark have to make a hard decision. Episode Six - His Sister's Keeper On Earth, with Octavia missing from the camp, Bellamy leads a rescue mission to find her which leads to him and David bonding over their shared past of protecting a sister while Clarke and Raven work to find a way to contact the Ark and Octavia finds herself in a dangerous position. Meanwhile, on the Ark, Glass struggles to control her emotions as the story of her pregnancy is remembered and she once again grows closer to Luke. Episode Seven - Contents Under Pressure On Earth, Finn's life hangs in the balance which leaves Clarke and Raven to try and get Abby's help in trying to perform a dangerous procedure during a raging storm while Bellamy performs an interrogation on the newly captured Earthborn. Meanwhile, on the Ark, Abby is removed from the Council which gives former Chancellor Diana an opportunity she has been waiting for while Thelonious and Marcus deal with the guilt of their actions. Episode Eight - Day Trip On Earth, Clarke and Bellamy team up on a mission for supplies at an old aid depot but are put in danger as they are hunted by one of their own while the rest of the Delinquents begin to suffer hallucinations and losing grasp on reality which is something Octavia uses to get the captive Earthborn free. Meanwhile, on the Ark, the true motives of Diana become clear as she makes some questionable actions as preparations must be made. Episode Nine - Unity Day On Earth, as the Delinquents are celebrating Unity Day, Finn works with Octavia and Lincoln to try and broker a peace between them and the Earthborns. However while some of the Delinquents are making an attempt at peace, the camp comes under attack and is set on fire by the Earthborn hunters. Meanwhile, on the Ark, as the comet finally arrives during the Unity Day celebration, tragedy strikes when Diana launches her dark plan. Episode Ten - I Am Become Death On Earth, the Delinquents work to rebuild while Murphy makes a sudden return with news of an coming attack from the Earthborns and accidently brings a virus with him while David and Lilly leave camp to search for the missing Mary which leads to memories. Meanwhile, on the Ark, the population is forced to be separated back into their first stations and begins to lose air as Glass and Luke try to survive but her past becomes trouble. Episode Eleven - Day 21 On Earth, Wells has captured a Earthborn spy which causes mixed reactions from the Delinquents in what to do to her while Wells finds himself becoming friends with her and learning more about Earth as Clarke aims to learn about a group that had come from the Ark before them through the discovered wreckage. Meanwhile the camp starts suffering from something new that could possibly be the radiation finally taking its toll on them all. Episode Twelve - The Calm On Earth, after the discovery of her father, Clarke is guided by Sasha to meet her clan along with David who is desperate to reunite with Mary while an accident in camp forces the Delinquents to go out in hunting groups which results in Lilly and Finn being captured by the Earthborns Meanwhile, on the Ark, Marcus works to save the remaining population while, on the separated section, four dropships remain and a fight over them begin. Episode Thirteen - We Are Grounders (Part 1) On Earth, Lilly and Finn are still in danger as Lincoln tries to help them escape, forcing the two Delinquents to face a new enemy while Murphy attempts to take his revenge which puts the Delinquents's lives in jeopardy and Wells makes a discovery about Bellamy. Meanwhile, on the Ark, most of the remaining population begins to come to terms with the inevitable but others grow determined to survive as they work to reconnect the Ark. Episode Fourteen - Homecoming (Part 2) On Earth, the Delinquents fail to leave the camp before the Earthborns arrive which forces the Delinquents to hunker down in their fortified home and hold off the Earthborns in a hard battle while, with no other options, a desperate plan of survival is attempted. Meanwhile, on the Ark, with a last effort plan in mind, the remaining one thousand citizens of the Ark work together to reach the ground and return the Human race to the Earth. |-|Two= Season Two Episode One - The 48 In Mount Weather, Clarke awakens alone and has to make sense of her surroundings that she and her friends find themselves in. Meanwhile, on the ground, the Ark landing survivors face a beautiful but dangerous world as they work to create a new home on Earth and reunite their population while the Delinquents who escaped from camp must find their ways on their individual paths and, back on the Ark, Jaha finds out he is not alone. Episode Two - May We Meet Again In Mount Weather, Clarke remains suspicious of their motives and continues her investigation. Meanwhile, on the ground, Octavia has to get violent to find Lincoln while Bellamy and Finn attempt to sneak a search party out of Arcadia, Raven goes through life threatening surgery and conflict builds in Arcadia which worsens when the Earthborns leave a message. As this goes on, Jaha aims to get himself and an abandoned baby to Earth. Episode Three - Reapercussions In Mount Weather, after discovering their horrifying project, Clarke has to make allies with Anya while Monty gets a bad feeling. Meanwhile, on the ground, tensions continue to rise in Arcadia as Rhodes attempts to take control and Kane becomes torn on how to best help his people while Wells does his best to teach the arrivals how to survive as Bellamy and Finn lead their search for their lost friends and Octavia still fights for Lincoln. Episode Four - Many Happy Reunions On the ground, after escaping, Clarke persists in creating an alliance with Anya while Bellamy's search party find themselves having to save someone but need saving in return. Meanwhile Rhodes goes on a power trip and forcefully takes control of Arcadia with plans to execute all who oppose him, Glass and Luke planning a desperate escape in response as Raven works with Wick and Jaha attempts to survive in the lonely desert. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|One= Season One The 100 The Skaikru The Trikru Finn's Bunker Family Sasha's Clan The Reapers |-|Two= Season Two The 100 The Skaikru The Trikru Sasha's Clan The Reapers Mount Weather Azgeda Trikru Outcasts Wastelanders Miscellaneous